


Worse than Darkel

by orphan_account



Series: Whoniverse Shortfic [13]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mephistopheles Arkadian tries to woo the Lady President, with somewhat frightening results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worse than Darkel

“A Lady President such as yourself could do so much better with a consort, my dear~” Arkadian was going off on one of his tangents again, and Romana would have none of it. She kept quiet and ignored him, hoping he would just go away.

“I would be loyal to you, and I would do whatever you asked.” Arkadian’s voice dripped with sweetness. “That is what you want, you know. Control. I know you very well, Madame President.”

“I have told you, Arkadian, I have no interest in a consort. Your efforts are futile, as always.” Romana stood up and gave him a look, but Arkadian did not stop talking.

“You have always been the ice queen, my dear. Why won’t you let someone into your life who will melt away that ice? You can be yourself around me…I promise…” Arkadian gave her a simpering look, and Romana had to keep herself from gagging.

“Frankly, Arkadian, I would rather kiss Inquisitor Darkel than be in a romance with you. Now if you please, evict yourself from my quarters.”

Arkadian flinched when he saw her expression, and he began to walk backward out of the room, Romana charging after him like a very determined rhinoceros. She was not large in stature, but she could still frighten him, it seemed. Romana closed the door and locked it, satisfied. If he tried again, she  _would_  kiss Darkel, just to prove her own words. His face would be priceless. 


End file.
